This research work has as its objective the further clinical, angiographic and pathological study of cerebral strokes due to thrombosis, embolism and hemorrhage. Stroke cases are studied clinically, angiographically and, when circumstances allow, pathologically. The goal is to improve bedside diagnosis, identify the mechanism of the stroke and eventually devise better management and prevention. There is no experimental design to the study, only the clinicopathologic method.